


Money can solve your problems

by PTWL



Series: Kinktober-2019 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Gen, Kinktober 2018, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Sex Work, a guy needs to pay rent somehow, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTWL/pseuds/PTWL
Summary: He is done with the preparations. The lights are right, his camera’s battery is full, today’s materials are clean and ready, he has spread himself open so it works out smoothly and he showered before putting on the light makeup he uses so the lightning suits him best while on camera. His channel’s room is open and he can already see there are most of his usuals there. Time to clock in. Amir is methodical with his schedule as a performer.[Day 8: Prostitution/Sex Work ]





	Money can solve your problems

**Author's Note:**

> I'm awfully late today but here it is! It's been kind of a rough day and really didn't feel like writing but I made it somehow?  
Hope you enjoy this one too.

He is done with the preparations. The lights are right, his camera’s battery is full, today’s materials are clean and ready, he has spread himself open so it works out smoothly and he showered before putting on the light makeup he uses so the lightning suits him best while on camera. His channel’s room is open and he can already see there are most of his usuals there. Time to clock in. Amir is methodical with his schedule as a performer.

He turns on his camera and sets the countdown for five minutes until the streaming begins. Amir has time to collect himself and put on his performance face, all pleasant smiles, and an easy-going voice, no matter who comes in or what they say. He laughs often, delicate and sly and doesn’t bother with shyness when showing around his collection. He is back into the perfect mood, focused and compliant one minute before it begins, all small traces of apprehension shoved to the back of his mind for the next hour and a half.

He begins with a full shot of him on his knees, face so very calm as he smiles softly. He is already half-hard but Amir knows better than to jerk off before a cam show. He gives his usual, twice a week greetings, welcoming his usual viewers and encouraging any new ones to stay for the ride.

Amir had realized when he began to get into the work that many camboys are ‘starers’: they just pump themselves in a hurry while looking at the camera. It makes him feel uneasy so he allowed himself to lend some strategies from camgirls instead. The makeup routines, the talking, the moaning, playing with himself, not touching himself right away, playing it up a bit when he’s riding a toy and say he needs any of them, that he wouldn’t even mind who, looking desperate… It works, somehow. And Amir is fucking thankful for it because it pays a shitton more than his part-time job as a waiter while he goes to college and has to pay rent.

He spreads lazily on his bed and allows his head to fall back as he reaches for one of his nipples. He plays with one of it idly, sighing so very calm as he spreads his legs apart, showing his work as if he was just getting comfortable, so it looks natural. He pinches his nipples until they stand out, taking his time and keeping his voice soft and not too deep.

Even if he tries to make it look natural, Amir is still a lier by nature. He knows that effort and thinking things through pays up. How he looks, how he sounds, how he speaks, how he writes… Everything he does is played either up or down or completely out of how he really feels. He feels a bit more like a character when he is on his streaming rather than himself. Sometimes, he has caught himself doing so even when he is with a hook-up at his place. It feels like being his own voyeur and he hates to think too much about it because it creeps him out. Yet as he can make some spare money from the actual voyeurs, he guesses he can live like this.

Amir pants when he feels his nubs oversensitive and reddened, glancing at the camera through half-lidded eyes and long pitch-black eyelashes. He is glad that one of the girls he works with at the restaurant showed him her brand of waterproof mascara. She even helped him out picking one that suits his eyes best. He adjusts his pillow under his back as he stretches, groaning lightly with his mouth open. That way he can get a better full-body shot. He scrapes his short nails gently down his chest until they reach his navel, fingers tracing absent-mindedly his clipped pubic hair. He doesn’t feel comfortable shaving until his crotch is smooth like a fucking infant, like most women in the industry have to do because a bit of hair near a cunt is far too realistic for the basic straight to like, so he trims instead. There are some connotations to wholly shaving that certainly doesn’t make him feel comfortable as he brushes a couple of fingers between his balls and makes sure to bite his lower lip when he feels his chest shake lightly. He knows at least a few of those fuckers that allow him to pay rent for a whole apartment rather than a single room like it best when he squirms and, at this point, he has seen too much to actually care aside from thinking how to monetize that.

Hell, thanks to that stupid present system he seldom needs to make investments in toys and other materials at the small risks of having to perform for a weird kink or two. His fingers aren’t dripping with lube but smooth enough for them to go in smoothly up to only the first phalanx, then he spreads his index and middle finger apart, as he does when he is scissoring himself open, but only for a little display. And if the smirk comes out as just a bit too smug, he knows there won’t be complaints once the show is over and he checks his bank account and comments.

Playing the overeager isn’t always the best option, as some might consider your faking isn’t their kind of thing and they are driven away. In those cases, little Princess Peach moans are the best bet for faking, at least in the early game. Those are the kind he lets out when he rolls his shoulders and begins to move his fingers slowly, putting up a little show as he grinds into his hand, just enough to be caught on tape.

Amir rarely pumps himself on camera unless he has planned to finish himself off quickly. It’s not like he needs it exactly. In fact, he enjoys very much to come without any action on his dick. Which is good because then he can bet a better hold of that confusing demographic of presumed straight guys who watch gay porn but wouldn’t go touch another cock for dear life. Amir has learned many things since he first got into the industry; like that for some of those people, sex isn’t as much about pleasure as it is about dominance. The key is finding the balance for a diverse audience unless you want to go full niche, which doesn’t have to be that bad.

There is nothing wrong with catering for a niche group from time to time though. He has already decided to use one of his more common-slash-normal toys but he still has a couple of those big gifts, Bad Dragon gifts, to be more specific. Nothing too wild but still a bit challenging to go into his full routine with those so he leaves those for special occasions.

Now, though, he stretches to get it into the camera and show it off proudly with a wide smile. It’s already clean, condom in and with a water-based lube so the oil doesn’t eat up the plastic. The base’s grip is wide enough to move easily and, though a suction cup would be ideal, that’s better for when he’s working on the floor and not on his bed, so this would have to do. It’s large though not overly so. He’s been setting up the whole scene while plugged to save some time, so he knows there is no risk. Nearly every part of his little performance is under control. He only needs to perfectly time it and would feel almost just like any other part-time. Amir finds it ironically hilarious.

Amir gets into the same position as before and he hums when he rubs the medium hardness tip against his hole, slipping barely an inch on. He draws circles with the toy, groaning not too deep from time to time as he reaches again for one of his nipples. His mouth doesn’t quite close after that, even if he’s only letting out a silent breathless gasp. He’s already leaking after teasing himself with the toy and he reaches for the wet stain on his abdomen, freeing his abused nub as he dips his fingertips in his pre-cum and gives his fingers a long lick, letting his them fill his mouth as he pushes slowly deeper with the toy.

He closes his eyes and leans forward to envelop his now clean fingers, lips wet and just a tad salty from his own leak. He moans around them as the reaches deeper with the toy before pulling back out. He glances back at the camera. He can see through the corner of his eyes the current total tip, not far from his usual. Seems like today is going to be an ordinary day too. He thrusts back in harsher now and he moans, sucking his fingers in before letting them go. He nibbles at one of his fingertips as his other finger reaches for his lower lip, spreading glistering saliva and wetness around it too, eyes not leaving the lens.

His voice isn’t as muffled now that his mouth is free once more and he whines not so softly and delicately now that the movement has become stronger, diving deep even if still slow. His ankle cracks and it hopes it wasn’t loud enough to be recorded. Amir opens his eyes to look up, mouth wide open. Yet he uses that chance to check the clock he has hiding from his usual camera angle. He thinks that maybe he could finish this round soon, change the toy’s condom and then give it a blowjob as he touches himself to close the stream. Yes, that would do.

Amir can’t focus as much when he needs to speed up the scene and is all by himself, thrusts becoming shallower as he angles the shaft nearly perfectly. It’s infuriating to feel so close yet so far. He doesn’t have as much control over his reactions now but it’s still somehow rehearsed and become natural through repetition. He mutters a curse and spreads his thighs even further apart as he rams into himself even faster now, hips slightly raised from the mattress to grind, to seek just the right amount of friction now. He must sound breathless because that’s surely how he feels.

His toes curl and he moans clearly. Thankfully, by this time of the day, his neighbor, his very attractive neighbor which he likes a bit, isn’t home and neither is his kid. So he doesn’t bother as much about his high-pitched moan. His limbs feel like they are going to fail him for a few awfully long seconds but he manages to endure it. The toy is still buried deep inside him when Amir begins to collect his come with his fingers, similarly to as he did earlier, and licking his fingers clean. Now going for phase two.

Ha. Whoever said money can’t solve your problems, must have not had enough money to solve them because there is no other fucking way Amir would have got into a mess like this elsehow.

**Author's Note:**

> The last sentence and the title is a reference to Seven Rings, by Ariana Grande. I once said jokingly that Amir would love listening to Ari in a modern AU, so here I am, making references.  
I hope you had a good time!


End file.
